Reshaping Glass
by lovetoomanyfanfics1
Summary: In this story there will be Ginny and Dumbledore bashing and a lot of it. Also this story contains a caring Petunia. Harry meets someone that will change his life forever and for the better. watch as Harry makes a path for himself and gets out of the clutches of Dumbledore
1. Chapter 1: My Guardian Angel

**Reshaping Glass**

**Pairings:**

**Harry/ Fleur (main)**

**Hermione/ Draco**

**The others are to be decided so if you have any ideas please let me know. This is my first crack at a non-gay story so let me know how I am doing. I am intending to create a Harry/ Fred story at some point I'm just letting you all know now.**

**This story will contain Ginny bashing and a lot of it and Dumbledore bashing as well. Death will happen as planned but it may not be who you all think it will be. I am full of surprises as you all well know!**

**Chapter 1: My guardian Angel**

It was the summer before fourth year at Hogwarts and you can find Harry at the Dursley's alone in his room. '_when am I going to get out of the hell hole? Dumbledore won't listen to a word I tell him. He always just keeps saying you are safest there I know what is best for you. Screw you Dumbledore you don't know anything!' _"Harry Potter get down here now!" Harry sighs "I'm coming Uncle" Harry gets off his bed and heads downstairs wondering what they could possibly want with him. Harry walks into the family room "I'm here what do you need uncle?"

His uncle sneer's at him "don't give me attitude boy".

"Sorry uncle it won't happen again". Petunia just looks at him with regret filled in her eyes. She was sorry that she allowed this to happen to her nephew. This was the only thing that Vernon was allowed to do, she would not let anyone physically harm him. Her reasoning to her husband was that "his" kind would come check up on him and they didn't want anyone to ask questions including the neighbors. However, this was not the only reason, she really did care for the boy and someone had to watch over him since she knew Dumbledore didn't give a crap about him really. She realized very early on that he was not someone to be trusted. She also knew that her sister did not want Harry raised by her because of her husband but Dumbledore went against their wishes and did it anyway. She was listening to the conversation and after it was over she pulled Harry aside "there are a couple of letters in your room for you when you have finished your chores" "thanks aunt Petunia" she just smiled at him. Aunt Petunia really wasn't that bad and Harry was relieved for that fact. It was bad enough with Uncle Vernon and Dudley. He didn't need Aunt Petunia to be that way too. Harry went outside to work in the garden like Uncle Vernon told him to. He was never asked if he wanted to do something or not, he was never given a choice. Aunt Petunia had to convince Uncle Vernon to let Harry have Dudley's second bedroom. Harry learned that the more he complained the worse the punishment would be so he just did as he was told and didn't say a word.

Hours went by before Harry was finished with all the chores and that included cooking dinner which he didn't receive any, he was sent straight to his room. Once he got upstairs he noticed a couple of letters in his room and he grabbed them and sat on his bed to read them.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hey mate I haven't heard from you in a while and I was wondering if everything was okay. Summer so far has been nuts, mom is all in a tizzy because Bill and Charlie are coming for a couple of weeks to visit and everything has to be perfect. It is so annoying the only thing more annoying is Ginny's constant obsession with you. She won't stop talking about how she is going to be the future Mrs. Potter. Someone shoot me already please. The main reason for writing to you is to invite you to the quidditch world cup with us. I have enclosed a ticket for you. I think Charlie is going to pick you up in a couple of days. I can't wait to see you._

_From,_

_Ron_

Harry couldn't stop laughing after he read the part about Mrs. Weasley but then he became sour when he read the part about Ginny. He moved on to the next letter.

_Hiya Harry,_

_I hope you are doing well this summer. I for one am so tired with all this homework we have to do. I hope that you have completed yours, I know that Ron didn't so I'm not even going to bother asking him if he completed his. Anyway I wanted to say beware of Ginny she is becoming a little more obsessed than normal about you and everyone is worried. Dumbledore is also starting to worry me but I don't want to say anything over a letter so I will talk to you in a couple of days. See you soon._

_From,_

_Hermione_

_p.s. I sent a treat for Hedwig I hope you don't mind._

Harry smiled his friends always knew how to cheer him up, there was also a letter from Sirius but he decided to read it another day as he was too tired to read it tonight.

The next couple of days passed by and someone knocked on Harry's door and he got up to answer it "is everything okay Aunt Petunia"?

"Yes Harry I just wanted to talk to you before you left". Harry nodded and let her in his room. "Harry I wanted to warn you about Dumbledore. Before your mom passed away she sent me a letter expressing her concern about him. I want you to be safe and use your head don't let him control you, he doesn't really care about your wellbeing and I don't want to see you get hurt. You weren't supposed to be sent here there were many different options for you".

"Then why didn't you send me to one of those other options"?

"Well your godfather was sent to prison and the Longbottom's are no longer able to raise you and Dumbledore wouldn't allow you to be raised by Mr. Lupin or the Delecour's."

"Who are they?"

"I believe you will be meeting them soon. Have a good time and be safe" she hugged him and walked out of the room. A couple hours later Charlie arrived to pick up Harry "you ready to go Harry"?

Harry nodded "yeah thanks for coming to get me Charlie".

"No problem Harry" he said and they apparated to the burrow. As soon as they arrived Harry was smothered by a huge hug from Mrs. Weasley. "Harry dear how are you doing"?

Harry smiled he loved Mrs. Weasley like a mother. "I'm doing okay thanks Mrs. Weasley".

"No thanks needed Harry however we need to get some more meat on those bones of yours but that will have to wait because everyone is all ready to go". Harry nodded and they all hiked to where they needed to go except for Mrs. Weasley she decided to stay home. Hermione and Ron both gave Harry a hug on their way there since they didn't get to do it back at the burrow. Ginny tried to get close to Harry but Ron never left his side. Harry looked at him and whispered "thanks mate". Ron whispered back "no problem". They all made it to the top of a hill and were told to grab onto a mangy old boot as Ron so eloquently called it. They then soon found out that this boot was a portkey which was going to take them to the Quidditch World Cup. Once they arrived and got settled in their tent Harry decided that he was going to do some sight-seeing. Hermione looked up at him, "do you want us to go with you"? Harry shook his head "no thanks Mione I need some time alone right now, but I will see you guys soon". Hermione nodded "okay Harry see you later".

Harry nodded then he left to start his sight-seeing around the huge campground. There were so many different colors all around and beautiful items from all over the world, Harry was mesmerized by it all. Since he was so busy looking at everything he wasn't actually paying any attention to where he was going, so he ended up walking right into someone. He was so embarrassed and immediately began to apologize to whoever it was that he had just ran into. "I am so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going". He offered his hand to the girl that he had just knocked over and helped her up off of the ground. As he was helping her get up, Harry took the opportunity to look at her. He was almost positive that he was going to die from embarrassment because her beauty was beyond anything he had ever seen before. His first thought was that she was not of this world and he hoped that no one saw what he considered his most shameful and regretful life moment ever.

The girl just shook her head. "It's okay the fault is mine as well". She looked at him with a questioning gaze. "Iz there something on my face"? She was confused as to why he kept staring at her like that.

He shook his head and immediately got out of the little trance that he was in. "Um no…there isn't I was just admiring your beauty that is all, I was at a loss for words". She giggled and smiled at him. "Awe well thank you, I was just messing with you anywayz. My name iz Fleur Delecour and yours"?

Harry was speechless again, he didn't realize that she had such a lovely accent as well. "I'm Harry Potter it is nice to meet you". Fleur was equally speechless as well for she had no idea that she had just ran into one of the most famous wizards in history and he was quite handsome too she added. Also she also couldn't believe the amount of composure he was able to instill on himself without even using that much effort. She decided that she would have to get to know him better to figure out why this is the case. "It's nice to meet you as well Harry. I would love to stay and chat longer, however I unfortunately have to go but I am sure that I will be seeing you again later". She kissed his cheek and winked at him and walked in the other direction.

It took Harry a little bit to comprehend what just happened to him and he then placed his hand on his cheek where she had just kissed him and thought _'wow I can't believe that just happened to me'_. Once he was able to finish processing everything that had just occurred he decided to walk back to the tent to tell Hermione and Ron what he just went through on his sight-seeing adventure.

Harry walked into the tent and over to where Ron and Hermione were sitting. "You guys will never guess what just happened to me". Harry sat down next to his friends and began to talk quietly so a certain someone doesn't overhear them talking.

As Harry is telling them the story of what happened Hermione figures out a key piece of information. "Harry what you are just describing about this girl all adds up to the conclusion that she is a Veela".

Harry was completely confused so he looked over at his mate Ron who just shrugged his shoulders at him. "What in the world is a Veela"?

"They are beautiful creature's that have an allure to them that can help them find a mate and they can only have one mate in their lifetime. Unfortunately, this allure can also have a nasty side effect, they usually attract a lot of unwanted attention from almost the entire male population which I would almost have to guess is most annoying because there is no way to stop it from occurring".

Ron was a little jealous but he knew that Harry deserved to be happy just like anyone else. "Congrats mate it looks like you found yourself a winner".

Harry blushed "you're not mad or jealous about this"? Harry thought _'yep she must be my guardian angel'._

Ron shook his head no "why would I be mad or jealous you deserve to be happy and especially with someone who likes you for you and not because of your fame".

Harry tried to protest "she is just a friend" but Ron and Hermione just gave him a look. Harry sighs and gives in to their looks. "Alright you guys win! Maybe I do want her and I to be more than just friends. Are you two happy now"! Ron and Hermione just laugh and give each other a high five and then they both say "yes"! Later that day it was getting close to the time for the match to begin. So all of the guests that were going to be in attendance were starting to make their way to their seats in the gigantic stadium when Harry and the gang were stopped by the Malfoys.

Lucius sneered at them and said. "Well, well what do we have here?" Draco looked at them and was ashamed that his father always had to pick a fight with them every time they crossed paths.

"Father let's just go we shouldn't waste our time here" his father agreed and before he left he gave Hermione a wink and walked away with his father. Hermione blushed a little and Harry whispered "what was that all about"? "Not now I will tell you later". Harry nodded in agreement and they continued to their seats. As soon as all of the guests had made their way to their seats both teams were announced. It was the Irish versus the Bulgarians. The match was started after an announced by Prime Minister Fudge and in the end Viktor Krum had caught the snitch but Ireland won the World Cup. After the match was over the witches and wizards all went back to their tents for the remainder of their stays.

The Weasley's and Harry and Hermione were all inside their tent and cheering about the game when all of the sudden loud noises could be heard coming from somewhere outside. "Well the Irish have their pride on" Fred stated.

Mr. Weasley ran into the tent in with a panicked expression on his face. "That's not the Irish, everyone get back to the portkey now"! They could all hear the worried tone coming from Mr. Weasley and they immediately did as they were told.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron got separated from the rest of the group and then during the hysteria coming from the current situation, Harry then got separated from Hermione and Ron. Harry was trying to run in the same direction as the rest of the crowd when he heard a female scream and he ran toward the noise. When he got closer he saw Fleur and saw that she was being attacked by someone. He got enraged by this scene, then he ran and punched the male that was trying to attack her. He was able to save her however he was then hit with a spell and knocked unconscious. When he awoke there were a couple of people surrounding him. "Mr. Potter I am forever in your debt. Thank you for saving my daughter's life".

Harry sat up and then slowly stood up and was completely dumfounded as he did not know what was going on. "I was just doing what anyone else would have done".

This unfamiliar man just shook his head in disagreement. "Let me introduce myself, my name is Jacque Delecour. And that is where you are wrong". Again Harry went right back to being confused and a little bit shocked after this statement was made.

Mr. Delecour could see the confusion written on his face and decided to him a little explanation. "You see Mr. Potter most people when put into an unknown situation decide to flee and go the other way. However, you were different and instead of running in the opposite direction like most you decided to run head first without thinking right into a dangerous situation. More will be explained to at another time but again I wanted to thank you, no words can describe how happy I am that you were here to save my daughter". He shook his hand and got out of the way so his daughter could say thank you.

Fleur walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek again. "Thank you Harrey for saving me. I will see you soon and look for my owl pleaze I promize that I will write to you". Fleur waved him goodbye and walked away with her father. Hermione ran up and hugged him tight. "Mione can you let go now I can't breathe"! Hermione let go "I'm sorry. Are you okay Harry? Ron and I tried to find you but we couldn't get through the crowd."

Harry just chuckled to himself a little. "It's okay Mione and yes I am fine". After some questioning from some Aurors the gang was finally able to go home. Where they were greeted by a very worried Mrs. Weasley. She hugged them all tightly. "I am so happy that you are all safe". She cooked them all dinner and after helping cleanup they all went to bed because the next day they would all be under questioning by Mrs. Weasley.

The next morning came by fast and everyone was called to the table for breakfast. Right before Mrs. Weasley was going to start the interrogation an owl flew in and landed on Harry's shoulder. Everyone was watching closely wondering whose owl it was.

George looked at Harry and decided to ask the question that he knew everyone was dying to ask. "who is that from Harry"? Harry just blushes in response.

Ron answers for him, "it's from Fleur".

"Who is Fleur Harry dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked them.

Hermione looks at Ginny then at her before answering. "Harry saved her life at the world cup".

Mrs. Weasley smiles wide. "That's my boy great job! Harry it looks like you have also gained someone's heart". Ginny was beyond jealous, Harry was hers and no one else's she would have her revenge.

**End of Chapter 1**

**So what did everyone think of this newly revamped story please let me know. And give me suggestions please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reshaping Glass Chapter 2: Aftermath and Rest of Summer**

**Hey guys I wanted to thank you for all of the love you have been sending me for this story. These chapters are going to be about an average of 3,000 words at the moment and I am aiming to make them between 8,000 and 10,000 starting after chapter 3. Alright keep your pairing votes coming I promise to continue my other stories as well. Also the italics are both personal thoughts and the French students talking in French. The spelling errors are supposed to be there when Fleur and her friends talk. I am trying to show their accent through the text. I just wanted to clear that up before you all starting reading.**

**Continuing from where we left off:**

Harry blushes and gives his friends a look then he looks over and sees Ginny's reaction and cringes but then shrugs it off. "It was nothing really I'm sure anyone would have done the same thing".

Mrs. Weasley turns to him and replies. "That is where you are wrong dear most people would have just looked the other way but you are nothing like most people. Anyone who gets to know you loves you do don't change for anyone mister!" Ginny was absolutely fuming she could not believe her what she was hearing. This was not fair Harry was supposed to be hers Dumbledore promised her that she would be the future Mrs. Potter.

Harry smiled, "thanks Mrs. Weasley that means a lot and trust I won't".

Mrs. Weasley smiled and nodded. "You're welcome dear. So what else happened that I should know about"?

Fred spoke up first "nothing really just getting into trouble."

George followed suit "don't worry mom it was anything bad then the attack happened and we all left after we found Harry." George looked at Harry and nudged him. "She is definitely a looker don't lose her or someone might just swoop in and take your place." George laughs at Harry's shocked expression.

Hermione scolds him "George! Leave Harry alone! Don't worry he won't let her go"

"Herm-ioneeee! Not cool!" Harry whines at her and Ron just gives him a sympathetic look.

Ginny has heard enough. She gets up and storms off to her room.

Mr. Weasley looks up "what was that all about?" Everyone just shrugs their shoulders and they continue on with the conversation.

A little bit later when they all had some time to relax after the interrogation from Mrs. Weasley Harry went upstairs to read Fleur's letter.

_Dear Harrey,_

_I wanted to thank you again for saving my life back in thee World Cup, it was a very honorable thing for you to do. I am truly in your debt and so iz my family but I am sure we kind find a way to fill that debt, but for now let's not worry about that. This year iz going to be very busy and unfortunately I cannot tell you what iz going to happen but I do look forward to seeing you as soon as possible. I must say that your presence iz unlike anything I have ever felt before from the male population. I am transfixed by thes and I also wanted to thank you for that too it intrigues me. Please write back to me soon I look forward to seeing your owl._

_From yours truly,_

_Fleur_

Harry couldn't help smile at this and it made his heart melt a little as well. However, he could tell if she was hinting that she had some sort of feelings for him or if it was just her gratitude for him saving her life? He would have to ask her the next time he saw her. For some strange reason he really hoped that she was trying to hint that she had grown some feelings for him.

Bill and Charlie left a week ago to go back to their jobs in Romania for Charlie and Spain for Bill. The next two weeks flew by and before anyone knew it they had to go back to school. Harry decided that he would send Fleur a letter back to along with a little trinket that he hoped she would like. He found a beautiful sterling silver bracelet that had an open heart dangle with a green stone on it. As soon as Harry saw this in diagon alley he immediately thought of Fleur. After all it was her birthday just one week okay. So he wrote her a letter and attached the bracelet to it and gave it to Hedwig to take to Fleur.

All the Weasley's and Harry and Hermione arrived at platform 9 ¾ and they all said their goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and entered the train. They were loading their belongings onto the train for the next year at Hogwarts. Ron, Harry, and Hermione found a compartment to sit in and not long after a Slytherin came by.

"Well look who it is. If it isn't the golden boy and his gang of misfits!"

Harry looked up and tried to hide a smile "I could say the same thing there Daph. How are you doing?"

Ron and Hermione just looked at each other in surprise.

Daphne smiled and replied "I'm good potter thanks for asking. I will see you later at school I have to go before everyone starts questioning me." Harry nodded in agreement and Daphne left. Ron and Hermione were still looking at him with questioning looks. Hermione decided to speak up first. "I didn't know you were friends with her".

"Yeah we became friends last year and we have been in touch all summer".

Ron finally got out of his shock he was still in and decided to say something. "Do you think you could introduce us Harry? She is really pretty". To say that Harry was shocked would be an understatement but he nodded anyway. "Yeah I think I can do that". They continued to talk about what they thought was going to happen this year. Since a year with them never goes by without something big or dangerous happening.

Over in France the ladies are all on the carriage for their trip to England. Fleur is looking out the window in a daze when her friends come in to the room.

"_What are you thinking about Fleur you look kind of troubled?"_

_Fleur looks up at her best friend Audrey "oh nothing really Audrey don't worry about it"._

_Caroline and Angelique just look at each other and roll their eyes. Angelique speaks up first. "You know you are a really terrible liar." She laughs along with Caroline and Audrey. "It wouldn't be about a certain green eyed cutie would it?"_

_Fleur blushes a little and Caroline nods "yeah that's what I thought. You like him don't you Fleur"? She nudges her a little with a smile on her face._

_Fleur gets defensive and tries to hid her true feelings for him. "No I don't he is just a friend besides I just met him"._

_Audrey nods but she still doesn't fully believe her. "Yeah that is true but no one has ever made you as comfortable as he does. You never let your guard down but for some strange reason you did for him. So you have to know that he is someone special to you or he is going to be at least." Fleur continued to think about what her best friends were saying and she didn't want to believe it but they were absolutely right about everything. Harry did make her let her guard down and just relax and she hadn't even spent that much time with him. However, even those two little kisses on his cheek had sent shivers down her spine and she was excited about that, she wanted more. She thought to herself "I can't wait to see you again Harry Potter, we are going to spend so much time together"._

_She looks up at her friends. "You guys are right there is something about him that I just can't figure out. He does make me feel like I can finally be normal and that's all I want to be."_

_Audrey smiles "then he's the one for you so go get him!"_

"_Thanks girls I don't know what I would do without your support and encouragement". Fleur smiles and hugs them all._

_Angelique just gives her a look "you know that we will always be here for you know matter what. No one messes with us and gets away with it." The girls just laugh and enjoy the rest of the trip to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary._

A couple hours later all the Hogwarts students had arrived at school and they were all gathered in the great hall awaiting Dumbledore's begin of the term speech. Although this time something seemed to be different to most of the returning students. Two of the houses had tables that were elongated for extra space which the students thought was odd. Finally, Dumbledore stood up to speak to the students.

"Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts. This year we are going to be doing things a little bit differently. This year will we be housing new students like we always do but we will also be housing students from two different schools. As you all may be wondering as to why the answer is simple. This year Hogwarts was chosen to host the Tri Wizard Tournament!" Students began to cheer loudly at this. Dumbledore just raised his hands to get the students to settle down so he could continue.

As the Weasley twins heard this they said "wicked".

"However these tasks are not for the faint of heart. They will take a toll on every part of your body both mentally and physically. But we will get to all that later for now let us welcome the lovely ladies of Beubaxton School of magic in France".

The Hogwarts students turned around to watch the visiting students enter the great hall doors. The lovely ladies all walk in and the gentlemen of Hogwarts can't help but stare and that is when Harry sees her and his breathing stops. This was the one person that he couldn't stop thinking about for the remainder of summer break, it was Fleur. However, he got saddened because he didn't think that she noticed him.

Hermione looked over at him and whispered "don't worry I know she saw you."

Harry smiles at her a little and whispers back "thanks Mione".

Their headmistress walks in and Seamus whispers to Ron and Dean "that's one big woman". This was said by many other students as well. She greeted Albus and he pointed them to the Ravenclaw table. Her and her students then went over to the Ravenclaw tables and introduced themselves and sat down.

"Next let me introduce the proud sons of Durmstrang Academy of Magic"! Next in walk the male students of Durmstrang and not long after Viktor Krum is seen walking in to the great hall. Sighs and aww's could also be heard from the female student population. Igor walks up to Albus and they greet each other warmly and Albus points them to the Gryffindor table to be seated. The students then walk over to the Gryffindor table and they too introduce themselves and sit down.

"Now that we have that in order Mr. Barty Crouch is here to help judge and give us the rules". Dumbledore shakes his hand then he steps to the side so Barty can speak.

Barty walks up "the ministry has decided that due to the dangerousness of these tasks no student under the age of 17 may participate in this tournament".

The students go into an uproar. Things like "That's rubbish and That's not fair" could be heard.

"I'm going to turn 17 in two months" all these statements could be heard from many of the sixth and seventh year students. The talking soon turned into shouting and Dumbledore had enough of it.  
"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted and the great hall immediately got quiet. All of the sudden the ceiling started going nuts with dark clouds and lightening and some thunder could be heard as well and someone came in and cleared it up. Mad eye Moody walks in grunting and goes up to Albus and shakes his hand.

"Thank you for coming Alastor. Everyone this is your new defense against the dark arts teacher Alastor Moody. Now Barty please continue with the rules" Barty continues announcing the rules and the students start to interact with each other.

"Now that the feast is officially over, I want to announce that the Tri Wizard Tournament is now officially open and we will announce the results in exactly one week from today. Now everyone off to bed for the start of your classes". All the students get up and start heading to their dormitories.

Harry starting walking with his friends back up to their common room and he was kind of depressed now when someone tapped on his shoulder and he turned around and smiled big. "Fleur!"

She hugs him tightly. "You didn't think that I was going to forget about you I hope".

Harry looks at her "I'm sorry I am guilty as charged. I can't believe you are here and I also can't believe that you didn't tell me you were coming".

She smiled "I wanted to but I wasn't allowed".

Harry noticed something shiny on her wrist. "I also see that you are wearing the bracelet that I got you for your birthday".

She smiled again "of courz I am I love it! I have to go but I will see you soon 'arry" she kisses him on the cheek again and walks back to the carriages. Harry just puts his hand up to his cheek "I love when she does that".

Seamus grabs his shoulder "come on lover boy you can tell us all about it when we get to the common room". Harry comes back to reality and nods. Then they all go up to the seventh floor to the Gryffindor common room. Harry knows that he is going to be under heavy questioning when he gets up there so he tries to mentally prepare himself for this. When they get upstairs his friends instantly surround him.

Seamus speaks up first "so Harry how did you meet her and who is she?"

"Her name is Fleur and I met her at the world cup actually at first I literally walked right into her it was really embarrassing. I apologized and she said not to worry and that it was also her fault. Then after the death eaters starting attacking I got separated from Ron and Hermione and I swore I heard Fleur screaming so I went over to investigate and I saw one the death eaters trying to attack her so I punched him and I got hit with a curse. The next thing that I remembered was waking up to a group of people surrounding me. Fleur was there and so were her parents she gave me a kiss on the cheek and thanked me for saving her and her father said that they owed me their lives for saving her. At first I didn't understand why but then Hermione told me she was a Veela."

The guys were shocked to say the least and Dean spoke up next "wow man that is awesome I wouldn't let her go if I were you".

"We aren't anything but friends".

Hermione again speaks up for him. "Don't worry guys he won't even though he is trying to down play his feelings for her."

"Mionee! Really again"?

"Until you decide to tell the truth you bet and besides if you don't go after her someone else will".

Ron agrees with Hermione and takes his turn to talk. "You are friends now Harry but I doubt that it will stay that way".

Hermione looks at him again. "I bet that Sirius will want to hear about this".

Harry nodded "yeah you are probably right Mione but I will write him a letter in the morning right now I am too tired to think".

Neville finally says something after all this time. "I hope everything works out for you Harry".

"Thanks Neville it means a lot to have your support".

After the conversation ends some of the gang goes up stairs but Harry asked Hermione to stay behind because he needed to ask her about something. "So Mione what is going on between you and Draco?"

Hermione blushes "nothing right now but last year he came up to me after I punched him and asked me to forgive him for all of the aweful things that he said and did to me and I surprisingly said okay. He told me we wanted to be friends but I could tell that there is something else in his actions. I am pretty sure that he wants to be more than friends but i'm not sure how I feel about that Harry".

"Hey I'm not going to judge you Mione I mean hey I am going to get a lot of backlash from even being friends with Fleur I can't imagine the attention I would get if something else were to happen. Mione I just want you to be happy and if he does that then I'm okay with it as long as he doesn't hurt you then he will be sorry he ever messed with you and I can promise you that".

Hermione giggled and hugged Harry "thank you that means a lot"

"No problem I am always here for you" _"now I have to worry about my feelings for Fleur and what they all mean. This should be a fun year"._

**End of Chapter 2**

**I hoped you guys all liked it and I have figured out that Ron and Daphne are going to be a couple but I don't know if Hermione should be with Draco or Viktor please let me know your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3 the champions are named

**Reshaping Glass Chapter 3: The Champions are named and Loyalties shifted**

**Hey guys I know this is soon but as requested here is the next installment for this story. I wanted to personally thank rb2312 for your wonderful ideas and great support for my writing and I also wanted to thank Seth Clearwater for your unwavering support for all of my writings.**

**I got a wonderful idea to do a Harry/Seamus fic instead of Harry/Fred what do you all think about that?**

**So here we go.**

**Continuing from where we left off:**

The next morning came by very quickly for all the students. Unfortunately, it also meant the start of the next term and loads of homework depending on which professor you head what year student you were. The students had all gone down to breakfast at the great hall and were talking quite loudly when someone came up and tapped Harry's shoulder. "Hey Daph what's up?"

"Aw you're no fun Harry!" she laughs. "But nothing really I just wanted to say hi".

"Well hello. Oh this is Ron he wanted me to introduce him to you".

Daphne laughs a little "well hello Ron it is nice to meet you. Well I have to go so I will see you later Harry and don't get into too much trouble".

"Oh you know me whether I go looking for it or not it always finds me". Daphne laughs and agrees with him and leaves to go to her table and Harry is still grinning after she leaves. Seamus looked over at Ron "So a Slytherin I see".

"Oh shut up Seamus"! everyone just smiles and laughs at his reaction. Not much later in the morning it becomes time for all the students to go to their first class of the day which for most of the Gryffindor gang it was double potions with Professor Snape.

Harry groans in complete dismay. "Oh the gods must hate me. I mean seriously double potions first thing in the morning this is totally unfair."

"Hey you could look at it this way at least it will be done and out of the way and you won't have to think about it for the rest of the day". Hermione stated to Harry to try and cheer him up.

"That is very true Mione". "I know it is". The three of them laugh and enter the potions classroom. A few minutes later Professor Snape enters and he is already in a terrible mood. The Gryffindor's all groaned quietly to themselves as they knew this would not be fun for them. "Everyone better pay attention and since you are now all fourth years you should behave like it. I will not tolerate any misbehavior from any student including those of my own house, do I make myself clear"?

All the students stay silent but they all nod in confirmation. "Now I am going to partner you off and these will be your partners for the entire school year and there will be no complaints and or changes no exceptions"! He started off the list "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss. Greengrass, Mr. Zabini and Miss. Granger, Mr. Longbottom and Miss. Parkinson, and Mr. Finnagean and Miss. Bultstrode." He continued until every student had been given a partner.

"The potion that you will be making today is the draught of the living death, I have written the instructions on the board." Everyone just sat there not daring to move for fear of retribution from Snape. He just looks at his class in dismay. "Well what are you waiting for? Get up and get moving, you have 2 hours to complete this lesson". All of the students immediately got up and moved to sit with their partners. Then one of the partners got up and collected the ingredients and the other wrote the instructions on the board. Draco had just gotten back with the ingredients while Harry had just finished writing the instructions for the potion down. "So where would you like to start with Potter?"

Harry looked at him and sighed. "For one if we are going to be partners all year you might as well call me by my first name and two you better not hurt Hermione in any way or you will wish that you have never been born."

Draco paled at this and he knew right away that Harry wasn't joking. Harry wasn't someone like Draco liked to pick fights with, he knew he would lose and that it would end very badly for him. "I understand and my intent is not to hurt Hermione I can promise you that."

Harry nodded "good answer now let's get started on this". Draco agreed and they got work right away. Ron and Daphne were also working quiet well together. "Well Weasley you aren't that bad after all I'm impressed".

"Thanks Daphne but please call me Ron just not Ronald. The only person who can remotely get away with that is Hermione and I don't even like it when she does call me that."

Daphne smiled at this "alright I believe I can do that". Blaise looked up at Hermione "you do know that Draco likes you right?"

Hermione nodded "yeah I did know that actually and I can promise you that Harry already gave him the 'if you hurt her' speech". Blaise both laughed and cringed at this and nodded "yeah I can only imagine how overprotective he can be towards you and any of his friends for that matter".

"Yes he is but I love him for that, he really cares about his family and he treats his close friends like they were family too". The remainder of the class went by uneventfully and surprisingly the first group to be done was Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. When they went up to hand Professor Snape their potion he sneered "Mr. Potter I hope you didn't just let Mr. Malfoy do all the work."

"Actually Professor Harry did as much work as I did without my help". Snape was shocked when he heard this but he did not say a word. _'Perhaps Mr. Potter has been holding back all this time. I will have to investigate this further'_. "Very well you two are dismissed from class I will see you again". Draco and Harry packed up their things and walked outside to the courtyard. "So a veela huh?" Draco nudged Harry in the arm.

Harry blushed "she is just a friend who I happen to like yes". Draco smiled for the first time in a while and he was grateful to Harry for it. Not long after they left the other groups finished their potions are they were all dismissed. They finished up their classes for the day and the students all proceeded to the great hall for dinner. "So that wasn't too bad. How was Moody's class?"

Fred looked up "it was intense I mean this guy is nuts but he really does know what he is talking about". As soon as Fred finishes what he is saying Harry receives a hug from behind.

"Did you miss me?"

Harry grins "of course I did. I had to go a whole day without seeing you" Fleur laughed at this. "well I am here now. I would like it if you met my friends 'arry". Harry was shocked that she asked him this so soon but agreed either way. "I would be honored to meet the lovely ladies you call friends". "That iz a good answer". She ruffles his hair and gives him a kiss on the cheek "I will see you later then". After Fleur walks away the rest of his friends just give him a look.

Fred speaks up first. "So just friends you say".

Harry can't even look at them without blushing "yeah just friends…. nothing else"

George looks at him "you're really going to try and keep that story after what we all just witnessed? You should really be careful though Ginny has been acting really strange lately".

Harry looks the twins "what do you mean more than usual"?

They both nod and Dean chimes in this time. "Yeah some of the girls have been saying that she spends most of her time alone and or talking with Dumbledore".

"What"! Hermione looks at them "guys we all need to be here for Harry so he is safe I'm not sure if her mind is sound anymore". Everyone at the Gryffindor table even some people that Harry doesn't know that very well all agree to protect Harry no matter what especially from Ginny.

Later that day Harry is meeting up with Fleur so he can meet her friends like she asked him earlier.

Fleur comes into the room and gives Harry a kiss on the cheek. "Is this going to become a normal thing we do cuz I'm okay if it is".

Fleur giggles a little "yes I believee that it iz". Harry nods in agreement "then that is perfectly okay with me". "So are you ready to meet my friendz 'arry"?

Harry nods "yes I am ready to meet you friends Fleur". Then Fleur takes Harry's hand and leads him to her carrages where they are staying. Harry notices that it is very small on the outside but figures that it is that same thing like the tents at the world cup.

Fleur leads him inside and into her dorm where her friends are waiting for them. "Hello everyone this is 'arry that I have been talking about". They all look up "and 'arry these are my best friends Audry, Angelique, and Caroline".

Harry smiles at them "it is very nice to meet all of you ladies Fleur has told me a lot about you guys already".

Caroline speaks up first she has the lightest accent of the group besides Fleur. "It is very nice to meet you too and we all wanted to thank you in person for saving our best friend the world cup".

"I wish everyone would stop thanking me for that. I did what I thought needed to be done and I'm glad I did otherwise I would not have had the opportunity to meet you all and have the chance to get to know Fleur better".

Angelique and Audrey giggle with one another and Harry just looks at them. Angelique speaks up "'arry I think that you vant to be more than just friendz with our beautiful Fleur do yu not"?

Fleur interrupted them "that's enough 'arry you don't have to answer that. It'z getting late maybe we should let you go so you don't get into any trouble"?

Harry nodded "yeah you are probably right Snape would kill me if he found me out past curfew." Fleur stands up and Harry looks at her "Fleur where are you going"?

"Well you are my guest so I am going to walk you out silly. Besidez I wanted to say goodnight". Harry didn't want to argue because he saw her friend's expressions telling him to just go with it. "Okay then let's go". They walk outside together "I had a very nice time with you and your friends Fleur"

"I had a nice time hanging out with you again too I really hope we get more chances to do thes".

"Yeah me too Fleur. Me too, well I have to go know before I get into trouble"

"Yes I know" she gives him a kiss on the cheek "well goodnight 'arry potter I will see you again soon". Harry nods and leaves in the opposite direction of Fleur.

The next day Fleur pulled Harry aside to a secluded place for some privacy. "'arry I wanted to talk to you about something".

"Okay is everything alright with you or is something going on"? Harry was concerned with the way the she was talking and where she took him to that something might be wrong.

"I wanted to let yu know that I will be putting my name into the goblet. I wanted yu to know in case I would be choosen so yu wouldn't be surprised".

"Fleur I'm honored that you wanted to tell me first and I am okay with it I will cheering you on the whole time all the way to the finish line". Harry beamed with enthusiasm and relief that his fears did not come true.

Fleur smiled big and made a sigh of relief. "I am so happy to hear that 'arry. You are becoming more and more important to me as the days go by. Well I have to go to my classes now". She kisses his cheek like she always does and goes on her way.

Harry just stands there smiling to himself and he too goes off to his own classes for the day.

The rest of the week flies by faster than anyone could imagine and soon enough all the students were gathered in the great hall for the announcement of the champions.

"Everyone would you sit down please it is time for the champions to be named." Dumbledore announced. He put his hands on the goblet and the fire in the goblet turned red and a piece of paper flies out. "The champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!"

Cheers erupted especially from the Durmstrang students the female population of Hogwarts. Viktor gets up and shakes Dumbledore's hand. "Congratulations". Dumbledore points to a door where Viktor is supposed to go and he does this. The goblet's fire again turned red and another piece of paper flies out of the goblet and Dumbledore catches it. "The champion for the Beubaxton's is Fleur Delecour!" Again cheers could be heard from her fellow classmates and from the male population of Hogwarts. Fleur looks over at Harry and he whistles and she winks at him before going over to Dumbledore and shaking his hand. "Congratulations". He again points to the same door and Fleur moves in that direction. The last paper flies out of the goblet and he again catches it. "And finally the champion for Hogwarts is…. Cedric Diggory!" Loud shouts could be heard from the entire great hall. Cedric gets up and walks over to Dumbledore and grins before shaking his hand. Dumbledore just winks and again points to the door.

"Now that all of the champions have been named". Severus looks over at the goblet and notices that it looks like it is about to send out another name. Dumbledore stops what he is saying and looks at the direction that Severus is looking. All of the sudden the flames turn a very bright color of red and another piece of paper flies out of the goblet. Dumbledore catches it and reads it in a whisper "Harry Potter" _'well this is quiet unexpected but it works to my advantage anyway.'_ He reads it a little louder. "Harry Potter!" Harry just sits there too shocked to move so Dumbledore says it again only louder. "HARRY POTTER!" Hermione and Seamus push Harry off of his seat and Ron puts a hand on his shoulder they all whisper "go". Harry slowly shuffles his feet toward Dumbledore and he hands him the paper that has his name on it and Harry just stares at it shocked.

"He's a cheat!"

"He's a liar!"

"He is even 17 yet!"

Harry blocked out everything that the students were saying and he could of sworn that he saw sympathetic looks from the Slytherin's. Harry continued to move toward the door. His mind was at a complete catatonic state so basically his feet where moving by themselves. When he finally reached the door he almost couldn't even turn the door knob so Snape was standing by and did a silent spell to open the door for him. When he stepped inside and finally reached the stairs he slowly walked down them trying to wake himself up but nothing was working. He couldn't get any words to form in his head he felt like a zombie not in his own skin. He walked into the room and Fleur, Cedric, and Viktor all stood up and Fleur walked over to him. "'arry what iz it? Do they want us back out there?"

Harry tried to say something but nothing came out. Then Cedric walked over to him. "Harry you need to say something. What happened any why do you look like you are going to pass out?"

"M..my na..name came of out the goblet." Was all that he could manage to spit out of his mouth.

They were all shocked when Harry told them this. Viktor spoke up next. "But that is impossible. You are too young for this tournament."

"And you don't think I don't know that!" Harry snapped and he looked at them. "I'm sorry I just don't know what to do".

Then before anyone could say anything else shouting could be heard and all the adults came down to the room. Dumbledore walked over and grabbed Harry's shirt. "Harry did you put your name in the goblet of fire?"

"No. Noo. I swear I didn't". "Did you ask an older student to do it for you?"

"No professor I swear I didn't want anything to do with this."

Madam Maxine spoke up "but of courze he iz lying".

Mad eye speaks up "The goblet is an extremely powerful magical artifact there is no way in hell that a 14-year old wizard could out smart it. Not even an extremely powerful 14-year old wizard such as here". Harry just gives him a look. "Don't be dense Potter you are extremely powerful".

Igor speaks up next. "Besides any of that this is still unfair advantage for Hogwarts so we should all be able to resubmit our sudent's names and pick another student."

Snape walks up "you know it doesn't work that way so shut up."

Harry was shocked Snape was defending him. McGonagall puts her hands on Harry's shoulder's "he cannot be allowed to compete he is just a boy not a piece of meat. Albus you have to do something about this".

Dumbledore just shook his head. "There is nothing that I can do so I will leave this up to Barty." _'Hopefully this will seem believable enough that I actually care about the boy..which I do not'_

"The rules are absolute the goblet make's a binding magical contract. Mr. Potter has no choice but to compete. As of now he is the fourth tri wizard champion." Harry paled at this and almost passed out if it wasn't for McGonagall's hands on his shoulder. As this was said Fleur grabs Harry's hand and squeezes it to let him know that she supports him. Cedric and Viktor also smile at him to show their support of him and to tell them they believe him. At the same time because they both have their hands on his shoulder's they are keeping Harry in an upright position as he had just fainted from hearing this. Dumbledore releases the students a few minutes later. "You all should go back to your dorms I am sure your houses want to celebrate." Fleur, Harry, Cedric, and Viktor all leave and go back to their class mates.

As they are leaving the room Cedric and Viktor both tell Harry that they do not believe that he put his name into the goblet and that they will stand by him for support. Harry thanks them both for their support and promises that he will do the same for them.

Before Harry reaches the staircase he is met by two Slytherin's. When he looks up he is surprised to see Draco and Daphne standing there. "What are you guys doing here?"

Draco speaks up first "I wanted to say that I will stick by your side and support and help you in any way that I can." Harry was again shocked but didn't say anything. Daphne spoke up next. "the entire house of Slytherin will defend you and anyone who doesn't will get a beating from us. Whoever put your name in the goblet is not a friend to you and you will need friends." "Thanks guys this was definitely unexpected but it does mean a lot to me." Harry shakes Draco's hand and hugs Daphne. "I have to go I don't know what the reaction from Gryffindor will be". Harry leaves and walks up to the seventh floor and walks through the portrait. He is surprised to see most of the Gryffindor students in the common room waiting for him. Hermione runs up to him and hugs him. "Oh harry I can't believe this is happening. What did they say?"

"They said that I don't have a choice and I have to compete. But I also don't trust Dumbledore anymore and for many reasons that I don't wish to discuss right now. Snape even defended me in his own strange way".

Seamus and Ron look at each other. "Well that is definitely unexpected but we will defend you to the end Harry you are our best mate."

Dean and the Weasley twin say the same thing and vow to do whatever they need to so Harry can stay safe.

Neville also steps up. "You have taught me a lot already so I will always defend you." One by one all the students got up and told Harry that they supported him. And Harry thanked each and everyone one of them. "Thank you all so much I'm glad that I don't have to worry about my house turning against me. Well I'm going to bed guys I need to rest before the reaction from the rest of the school is."

His friends nod. "Good night Harry". He walks up to his dorm and goes to sleep hoping that tomorrow won't be as bad as he is expecting it to be.

Before Harry goes to sleep he thinks to himself. _'I need to write to Sirius tomorrow and I have to reply to his letter anyway that I forgot to respond to over the summer. Hopefully he won't be made at me for that. I really need his guidance right now I don't know who to trust anymore or where to go. I just need help!'_ After these thoughts he slowly drifts off to sleep.

**End of Chapter 3**

**So guys tell me what you think of this chapter and please answer my questions at the beginning. I have also decided to have Hermione be with Draco and Seamus is going to be with Angelique one of Fleur's best friends.**


	4. authors note 20

**Authors note**

Hey guys! I know its been awhile but I have now just started to revamp Reshaping glass so please go back and read the chapters I have already replaced chapters 1 and 2 with updated ones and I am currently updating chapter 3. Thank you all so much for your patience and love and support. I promise to get the updated version of chapter 3 and a new chapter 4 as soon as I can.

Please continue to send me couple pairing ideas for any future stories and any ideas for this story and my two others if you have them please tell me I love to hear from you guys.


End file.
